This invention discloses a means of retarding pulses in a vehicle drive train which are typically associated with engine firing.
Modern vehicles are typically driven by an engine which has a number of firing locations during each rotation of crank shaft. Thus, during each rotational cycle of the crank shaft, there are several locations where a particular cylinder is being "fired". The crank shaft drives a transmission, typically through a clutch. The several engine firing pulses result in a number of peaks in the torque being transmitted through the drive shaft. These peaks are associated with undesirable vibration, etc.
Thus, it would be desirable to eliminate the peaks which occur associated with the separate cylinder firings.